


Терновый куст

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Domestic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Public Humiliation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: По заявке на кинк-фесте: семья Малфоев попала после войны в зависимость от Паркинсонов (Например, в контракте о женитьбе детей были одни условия, а после войны их выполнить не удаётся). Драко вынужден унижаться перед Паркинсон, она вовсю пользуется положением. Гарри Поттер приходит на выручку.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

Это началось с вишни. Все началось с вишни. Панси сказала: "Принеси", и он накинул мантию, аппарировал, метался по сырой улице в поисках чертовой лавки… и пытался представить все так, словно он просто заботливый супруг, не желающий поручать такие мелочи эльфу.

Пытался сохранить достоинство.

"И косточки вытащи", - сказала Панси.

***

Поттер приходит к вечеру. На улице уже темно, в особняке зажгли верхний свет, тяжелая люстра над головой просто сияет. Драко запрокидывает к ней лицо, представляя, как сорвутся старые крепления, и этот хрустально-бронзовый снаряд расплющит его, разобьет вдребезги.

Голос Поттера звучит в прихожей, потом - все ближе. Драко смотрит на стол. Приборы. Накрыто на троих, но он не стал спрашивать, а Панси даже не намекнула, кто будет их гостем. Она предпочитает держать его в неведении. Любит наблюдать за реакцией; ее лицо в такие моменты становится почти красивым, расслабленным (во время секса так не бывает). С таким лицом она наблюдала за кипящим котлом в школе; когда Снейп ставил их в пару, Драко ничего не делал, только перекидывался издевательскими записочками с Поттером, или наблюдал, как Крэбб и Гойл портят свое зелье.

Снейп начал ставить их в пару на пятом курсе. Уже тогда все знали; Панси таскалась за ним, заискивала, откровенно обожала. Драко не возражал.

\- Сюда, - голос Панси звучит совсем близко, они входят в гостиную, и стоит больших трудов сидеть прямо на своем стуле, не вжимать голову в плечи, вообще никак не реагировать. - Главная столовая пока закрыта, а то мы бы приняли тебя там.

\- Ничего, и эта сойдет, - мямлит Поттер. Драко чувствует его взгляд спиной, затылком, всем своим телом. Не оборачивается. - Красиво.

Поттер обходит стол, чтобы сесть напротив.

\- Привет, - говорит он, ухмыляясь. Драко кивает, глядя в свой бокал. Панси садится рядом, длинная нитка жемчуга на ее шее клацает о край стола, звук похож на тот, с которым смыкаются зубы.

\- Так что с главной столовой? Ремонт? - Поттер блестит очками, поддергивает рукава мантии, чтобы не залезть ими в блюдо с мясным соусом. Он принимается за еду без малейшего смущения, будто в забегаловку к Розмерте явился. Панси кривит губы, наблюдает за ним.

\- Реставрация. Позолота на потолочной росписи стерлась, кое-где барельефы раскрошились...

\- Ай-яй-яй... - Драко сосредоточенно смотрит в свой бокал, слышит, как Поттер активно работает вилкой и ножом, - И библиотека, наверное, на ремонте? И в подвал не спуститься? - К чему все эти вопросы?

Министерская проверка. Конечно же.

\- Хочешь - спускайся, - резко отвечает Панси; бояться им нечего - в поместье Паркинсонов не осталось ничего запрещенного, не идиоты же они, вывезли все из страны в первую же неделю после окончания войны. Но причины нервничать есть всегда: кто их знает, этих победителей. Захотят - найдут, за что наказать.

Поэтому Панси сглаживает резкость улыбкой.

\- Вина выпей. Хорошее.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - Поттер вытирает губы салфеткой. - Но я на работе.

Красная аврорская мантия - верх безвкусицы. Встрепанные волосы Поттера влажные от дождя. Всю неделю дожди. Поттер вытирает губы салфеткой так старательно, что она рвется.

\- Малфой, а ты что, на диете?

\- Он тебе не ответит, - сухо поясняет Панси. - Я ему запретила говорить.

***

Она могла бы сказать - "Ты никуда не пойдешь сегодня". Могла бы, запросто. Денег хватает, чтобы не работать вообще. Поэтому каждое утро, застегивая тяжелую верхнюю мантию, Драко ждет этих слов. Его плечи заранее напрягаются, его дыхание становится тяжелым и густым, застревает в легких. Панси никогда его не останавливает. Возможно, ей тоже хочется побыть одной.

Во внешнем мире Малфой держится прямо, почти заносчиво. Он не привлекает к себе лишнего внимания, конечно же - его должность в Министерстве скромная, а отношение к нему настороженное. Все знают, кто он такой и за кого сражался в этой войне. Но открытой враждебности он не встречает. Иногда удается выпить чашку кофе в компании легкомысленных мальчишек из Отдела по Работе с Прессой. Иногда его хвалят - за грамотно составленные отчеты, за удачные решения. В прошлый раз это был Перси. Важный, как павлин, хотя и в половину не такой грациозный. Он сказал, что "такие люди нужны и в моем отделе". Считает себя большим начальником лишь потому, что его босс запомнил его имя. "В моем отделе", Мерлина ради!

Иногда Драко встречается с Поттером. Полные неловкости минуты в лифте, когда они молчат, глядя на кнопки. Стаи бумажных самолетиков над их головами. "Мне плохо", - хочет сказать Драко, когда Поттер собирается выходить. Словно это имеет значение; словно Поттер каким-то чудесным образом возьмет и все исправит. Ко всему прочему, не так все и плохо. Он может выходить на люди, работать, заслуживать чье-то уважение.

Домашнее насилие. Кто ему поверит?

Драко умрет от стыда, если кто-нибудь узнает.

***

\- Он теперь послушный. Верно, Дракончик? Послушный и ласковый. Все равно, что собаку завести, только вони меньше.

Поттер делает вид, что все в порядке. Ему не по себе, и он отводит глаза, когда Драко глядит на него поверх бокала. Растягивает губы в нервной улыбке.

\- Если это какая-то ваша эротическая игра, то избавьте меня от подробностей. Вот я уйду, тогда и продолжите.

\- Это не игра, - говорит Панси.

Это не игра. Драко понял не сразу. Началось-то все с вишни. С каких-то мелочей. Он знал, что Панси будет злоупотреблять своей властью, он ведь знал ее - и сам на ее месте не стал бы щепетильничать. Но не думал, что все зайдет так далеко.

В глубине души он не верил, что будет плохо. Панси любила его. Он это знал. Вся школа знала. И его родители. Драко хочет верить, что отец заблуждался, как и он сам. Поэтому позволил всему случится; поэтому потребовал заключить контракт.

Их свобода; их деньги; их дом. Вопрос с женитьбой даже не обсуждался. Паркинсоны обладали нужным влиянием; они не были замешаны ни в чем, что можно доказать. Отец Панси оплатил залог, пока имущество Малфоев было арестовано, и сами Малфои тоже.

Мама и папа получили свободу. Драко подписал контракт.

Во всем слушаться свою жену.

Она любила его. Вот в чем проблема. Вот почему все зашло так далеко - стало так страшно - так жестоко - так отвратительно.

Она любила его. А он не мог возразить.

***

\- Черт, и почему я не выучил этого заклятия в Хогвартсе? - тарелка Поттера пуста, он откинулся на спинку массивного дубового стула, зеленые глаза прищурены за стеклами очков. - Так непривычно - сидим за одним столом, и я до сих пор не услышал от тебя ни единого оскорбления.

\- Это не заклятье, - Панси скучает, перебирает бусины короткими белыми пальчиками. У нее руки - как у ребенка. Это ненормально, не пропорционально. Какая-нибудь генная патология. Драко вздрагивает, когда представляет их с Панси ребенка.

Ей хватает ума не доводить до такого.

\- Это контракт.

\- Вроде непреложного обета?

\- В точку, Поттер.

\- Он умрет, если ослушается?

\- Есть вещи похуже смерти, - Панси снова глядит на Драко, почти с нежностью. "Уродина", - думает он, встречая ее взгляд. "Сука".

\- Просто не верится, - выдыхает Поттер. Поощрает ее продолжать, хвастать своими достижениями.

\- Я могу сказать, и он весь день будет ползать на четвереньках. Могу заставить его обмочить штаны. Поджечь себе волосы. Танцевать голышом посреди Лютного Переулка. Да что угодно. На что хватит фантазии.

Ей хватает на многое; ей нравится, когда он унижен. Иногда она заставляет его терпеть целый день, и приходится просить ее позволения, чтобы воспользоваться туалетом. Иногда она хочет, чтобы он дрочил себе снова и снова, пока болезненно чувствительный член не перестанет реагировать на прикосновения, потому что боль перевесит удовольствие. Это когда у него не встает в постели. Все чаще в последнее время.

Иногда она запрещает ему мыться. Это хуже всего, потому что выходит за стены дома - за рамки их игры, которая вовсе не игра. Драко кажется, что он пахнет, и все это чувствуют. Его коллеги, люди, с которыми он встречается в коридорах Министерства. Он прячет взгляд, низко наклоняет голову. В такие дни трудно держать осанку.

Иногда она наряжает его в свои платья, красит ему ногти и ресницы, играет с ним, как с куклой.

\- Ты такой красивый, - говорит она, стискивая его лицо своими крохотными детскими пальчиками. Говорит это с ненавистью. Еще бы - не будь он красивым, она бы его не полюбила. Все было бы хорошо.

Иногда она завтракает, а он вылизывает за ней тарелки. Иногда он часами гладит ее спину, пока она не заснет. Иногда он должен называть ее "хозяйка" и вести себя, как домовой эльф. Иногда она хочет, чтобы он заплакал, и добивается этого, а потом разглядывает его лицо - он должен держать руки за спиной, пока она подхватывает на подушечку пальца стекающие по его щекам слезы.

Иногда она хочет, чтобы он целовал ее, будто любит. "Притворяйся лучше", - говорит она. А потом, оттолкнув его, отправляет за вишней.

Панси думает, он не видит. Ей тошно от его присутствия. От его поцелуев. Ей скучно, и все время нужны новые правила для игры.

Поэтому она смотрит на Поттера:

\- Хочешь испытать, что он умеет?

Драко тоже смотрит на Поттера. Короткий взгляд.

Он видит, как Поттер кивает.

***

\- Снимай все.

Ее голос становится другим, когда она отдает приказы. Ниже. Это особый голос - особая Панси - и Драко научился разделять их в своем сознании. Он не может думать, что эта девушка ходила с ним на все танцы, что устраивались в Хогвартсе. Что это она писала его эссе по Истории Магии, и что с ней он поцеловался за теплицами осенью пятого курса.

Это она сказала: "Если я сейчас не кончу, в следующий раз будешь сосать у эльфа".

Сейчас она говорит:

\- Быстрее.

И Драко торопится, путается в рукавах рубашки. В голове у него пусто. Он не смотрит ни на кого.

\- На пол.

Она не уточняет - лечь или встать на колени. Он становится на четвереньки, низко опустив голову. Дышит носом. Что-то мокрое льется ему на макушку, стекает по вискам и по лбу; Панси держит над ним перевернутый бокал.

\- Спой для нашего гостя что-нибудь. Поттер, наверное, предпочтет что-то во славу Гриффиндора? Хотя гимн Хогвартса подойдет.

Драко не помнит слов. Он начинает с припева, и собственный голос кажется ему смешным, высоким, тонким, как у мальчишки.

\- Хогвартс станет домом... ла-ла-ла... всегда открыты двери...

Глаза застилает влагой, и Драко рад, что лица не видно. Он слышит смешки над головой. Унижение кажется новым, словно все впервые. Это из-за Поттера, из-за его прищуренных глаз; из-за его насмешливого:

\- Ужас.

\- Хватит, - Панси легко пинает его в бедро, и Драко затыкается. Он стоит неподвижно, слизывает с губ капли вина, странно-соленого. - Подойди к Поттеру.

Драко хочет подняться, но Панси кладет ногу ему на спину.

\- Не так. Ползи.

Поттер чуть отодвигается на стуле, пока Драко огибает стол.

\- Слушай, он голый... это немного неловко, - бормочет он. - Что ты собираешься ему...

\- Можешь сам приказать, - разрешает Панси.

\- Я не...

\- Развяжи ему шнурки, - Панси подается вперед, чтобы видеть все, что происходит по ту сторону стола. Драко понимает это, потому что ее бусы опять клацают о столешницу. - Ртом развяжи.

Это занимает какое-то время. Чешуйки грязи остаются на языке, тают, Драко сглатывает, сморщившись. У Поттера действительно запущенная обувь, и Драко надеется, что не придется ее облизывать.

\- Разуй его, - командует Панси, и Драко торопливо стаскивает ботинки, прежде чем она сможет что-то добавить. Поттер хмыкает над его головой:

\- Массаж ног? Да, я бы не отказался.

\- Все для вашего удовольствия, господин аврор, - легко соглашается Панси. - Возможно, я одолжу его тебе как-нибудь. Я подумаю об этом.

\- Звучит заманчиво, - Поттер машет ногой перед носом Драко. Носки на нем - с желтой вышивкой. Не то хомяки, не то морские свинки... бурундуки? Возможно, он тайный фанат Хаффлпаффа. Драко отвлекает себя размышлениями на посторонние темы, а сам тем временем обхватывает широкую ступню, чуть влажную от пота. Он мнет и гладит, а Поттер шумно пыхтит над его головой. Ставит вторую ногу ему на плечо, давит всей тяжестью, заставляя буквально распластаться по полу.

\- Носки можно снять, - говорит Поттер, и Драко подчиняется.

\- Засунь их себе в рот, - добавляет Панси.

\- Нет! - Поттер смеется. - Как я потом их надену?

\- Оно того стоит! Только взгляни на его лицо, - плеск; Панси снова наполняет себе бокал. Плохо, плохо.

\- Малфой, - Поттер елозит ногой по его плечу, чуть поджимает пальцы, будто стиснув его плечо в жесте поддержки. Как нелепо. Драко ухмыляется уголком рта. Его тошнит, но он может это контролировать. Однажды его вырвало, а потом еще раз, когда ему приказали слизать все исторгнутое желудком. Одно воспоминание заставляет покрыться холодным потом; грязные носки - это можно пережить.

Унижение тоже можно. Все можно пережить.

Если знаешь, что однажды все кончится.

\- Малфой, надень штаны, - просит Поттер. Панси возмущена.

\- Серьезно? Ты только взгляни на него! На этот маленький милый член, - она встает из-за стола, чтобы подойти к Драко и погладить его по голове. - Встань. - Ее рука бесцеремонно хватается за мягкий член, болтает им из стороны в сторону, горячая волна стыда заставляет Драко закрыть глаза. Кожу на лице покалывает - он весь красный, конечно же. Его руки бессильно опущены вдоль тела, ноги чуть расставленны, и разъезжаются, когда Панси трет его промежность. Слезы надежно скрыты за опущенными веками, а вот пот стекает по вискам. Волосы слиплись и пахнут вином. Панси знает, где и как потрогать, что он любит. Панси знает его тело, она наигралась им вдоволь. И теперь - под молчаливым наблюдением Поттера - Драко не может предотвратить этого.

Эрекция.

\- Сзади он тоже хорош. Я заставляю его брить все лишнее. Повернись, нагнись и раздвинь ягодицы.

Четкие приказы. Легче, когда так. Иногда она издевается, сюсюкает, противоречит себе, говорит намеками. Невозможно.

Поттер видит его таким. Дрожат колени; так глупо, и наверняка заметно. Драко старается не касаться языком скомканных носков, чтобы не ощущать вкуса. Однажды ему попался всевкусный боб подозрительного серого цвета; тоже носки. Кажется, это было в прошлой жизни. Его челюсть затекла, нос заложило из-за слез. Лучше выпустить их сейчас, пока он отвернулся. Они стекают по щекам к подбородку.

\- Я не хочу... - приглушенно говорит Поттер, - Я не интересуюсь... пусть он оденется.

\- Подумай. Никто не узнает.

Это ее фантазия, понимает Драко. Ее способ добавить остроты. Должно быть, в постели она представляет их троих. Или может, хочет наблюдать со стороны.

А может, она просто хочет уничтожить его. Раздавить окончательно. Такой соблазн.

Его эрекция спадает.

\- Он не расскажет. А я - тем более. Неужели ты никогда... ни разу даже... в Хогвартсе вы так таращились друг на друга, что я даже немного ревновала.

Она смеется. Шлепок - и Драко вздрагивает всем телом. Он бы не подал виду, но это случилось неожиданно.

\- Я... - Поттер тяжело вздыхает. И еще раз. - Я... - он прочищает горло. - Да. Я... пусть он...

Панси все еще смеется.

\- Он мог бы... ну, сделать минет? В смысле... я не гей, но это...

\- Все равно, что с рукой. Он даже не человек, не в полном смысле слова. Ты только посмотри, - Панси похлопывает его по согнутой спине. - Все равно, что выйти замуж за эльфа, - тоска в ее голосе.

\- А я могу... Панси, я могу... кхм, - долгая пауза, прежде чем Поттер выпаливает одним выдохом, - Ямогуеготрахнуть?

\- В принципе... да, - Панси ведет пальцем по его спине, вдоль позвоночника, рисует спираль на крестце, затем - меж разведенных ягодиц, которые Драко сжимает побелевшими пальцами. - Но это мой муж.

\- Ты ведь сама сказала...

\- Он мой.

\- Да. Да, я понимаю.

Они молчат какое-то время. Панси трогает анус Драко, втискивает туда пальчик, он больше не кажется таким уж маленьким. Внутрь и наружу, рассеянное, равнодушное движение. Панси думает.

\- Если вы собираетесь развлекаться, вам потребуется как минимум час. Ты ведь захочешь сделать с ним многое?

\- Я буду осторожен.

\- Я не об этом, - внутрь и наружу. Драко всхлипывает и маскирует это под кашель. - У тебя не останется времени осмотреть поместье.

\- О. Да, это проблема.

\- Понимаешь, я рано ложусь спать, и эльфы гасят свет в доме.

\- Я думаю, Люмоса хватит.

\- У нас много лестниц. И этот ремонт!.. Опасно передвигаться по дому в потемках.

\- Понимаю.

\- Лучше тебе приступить к осмотру сейчас, а Драко пойдет набирать мне ванну.

\- Или я могу... не знаю... провести час с ним наедине, и обойдемся без осмотра. Я уверен, что у вас тут все в порядке. Это просто... плановая проверка, формальности.

Поттеру нелегко это дается - говорить небрежно и легкомысленно. Панси мастер в этом, а Поттер звучит неубедительно.

\- Ну так что?

И еще - нетерпеливо.

Драко стонет, закрыв глаза.

\- Пожалуйста, - шепчет он, и Панси от удивления прекращает пропихивать палец в его задницу.

\- Что?

Она не слышала от него просьб очень давно. Она уже забыла это ощущение - когда он переступает через себя, чтобы сказать:

\- Пожалуйста, не надо. Только не... только не с ним.

\- Милый, - растороганно бормочет Панси. - О, Драко, - она оглаживает его ягодицы, берет в ладонь яйца, нежно касается повисшего члена. Она целует его спину, и скользкие бусины скользят по его коже. - Но ведь аврор Поттер наш гость. Он проделал такой путь, чтобы взглянуть на дом... а ты даже не хочешь предложить ему приятную альтернативу.

Она отводит волосы с его лица, наклоняется, чтобы встретить его взгляд.

Она хочет поцеловать его, и Драко кривится.

\- У вас есть час, - двери захлопываются за ней, и они остаются с Поттером наедине.

***

Панси и рада бы проверить, как там ее мальчики, но заглянуть в столовую она может только по истечении часа. Поттер наложил довольно мощные заклятья на комнату, в ее собственном доме! Она вынуждена сидеть и ждать за дверью.

Драко лежит на полу, и в первую минуту Панси кажется, что он не дышит. Ее сердце пропускает удар. Но уже в следующую секунду она замечает, как слабо подрагивают его пальцы. Будто в судороге.

Поттер сидит за столом, в расстегнутой мантии и рубашке. Его брюки расстегнуты, виднеется светлое белье. Поттер пьет вино, мрачно и сосредоточенно. Пьет из бутылки, потому что целых бокалов не осталось. Целого в комнате вообще мало осталось - даже тяжелый стол опрокинут. "Борьба. Здесь шла борьба", - понимает Панси. Может, Поттер гонялся за Драко вокруг стола. Комичное зрелище, наверное.

Она подходит к своему бедняжке и садится рядом, подбирая подол домашней мантии.

\- Ты его заездил, - говорит она Поттеру, когда Драко не открывает глаза, даже когда она гладит его по щеке.

\- Ты вроде собиралась спать, - отстраненно произосит Поттер. Его ровный тон, его взгляд, его спокойствие... Панси не по себе. Она боится его. Всегда боялась; по крайней мере, с той ночи, когда он явился в Хогвартс на седьмом курсе. Стоило Панси его увидеть в школе, и она поняла: сегодня все закончится. И школа, и война, и детство. И правда - уже на следующее утро началась совершенно новая жизнь, превратившая их в проигравших, в отверженных.

\- Как ты, любовь моя? - спрашивает Панси, убирая прядь влажных волос Драко за ухо. Его губы искусаны в кровь. Он мелко дрожит. Почти незаметно для взгляда, но прикоснувшись к его плечу, она чувствует. Он не отвечает. А вот Поттер встает и застегивает брюки.

\- У меня к тебе деловое предложение, - говорит он.

\- Нет! - кричит вдруг Драко, так резко и громко, что Панси вздрагивает и отшатывается от его. - Нет, нет!

\- Тихо, замолчи, - велит она, и Драко закрывает лицо руками, корчится на полу, подтянув колени к груди. - Что ты с ним сделал?

\- Все, что хотел еще со школы. Только в хорька еще не превращал.

\- Если он теперь поедет крышей...

\- Он не поедет крышей, - грубо перебивает Поттер. Смотрит на Панси - пристальный, цепкий взгляд. Ей хочется отвернуться. - Отдай его мне.

\- Что?

\- Я хочу его забрать. Насовсем.

Драко мотает головой, не отводя руки от лица.

\- Взамен я скажу, чтобы твою семью больше не беспокоили проверками.

\- Какой-то... невыгодный обмен.

\- Могу заплатить, - пожимает плечами Поттер. - Сколько ты хочешь за него?

Панси смотрит на мужа. Он убирает ладони, чтобы взглянуть на нее. Лицо блестит от слез, из-под носа течет, глаза распахнуты широко и полны ужаса.

\- Ты сама говоришь, что с ним - как с эльфом.

Драко снова качает головой. Такой беспомощный. Он был влюблен в Поттера - это Панси знает наверняка. Все эти шутки на шестом курсе... она бесилась, но не могла этого показать. И сейчас не может, до сих пор, хотя теперь ей позволено многое. Она думала, что свадьба все изменит. Контракт все изменит. Но так и не получила от Драко того единственного, о чем мечтала.

И он - он тоже, похоже, получил от Поттера больше, чем был готов принять. Не этого он ожидал, когда засматривался на гриффиндорского заморыша. Какое разочарование, не правда ли, Драко?

Те, кого любим мы, и те, кто любят нас...

Всегда разные люди.

Панси находит в себе силы поторговаться, прежде, чем передать контракт. В руках нового владелца он вспыхивает синим, а затем гаснет.

Панси уходит наверх, в свою спальню. Ей кажется, что она совершила ужасную ошибку. Драко еще не ушел, а она уже ощущает это оглушительное, опустошающее одиночество.

Она ложится в постель одетой и долго не может уснуть.

***

Когда Панси уходит, Драко поднимается с пола. Поттер не смотрит на него, отвернулся, читает контракт, поднеся его к самому носу. Слеп, как крот - удивительно, что снитч всегда замечал первым.

Драко бесшумно надевает брюки. Торопливо застегивает пуговицы рубашки. Руки подрагивают. Он боится, что Поттер оглянется, но тот старательно читает.

\- Ты будешь собирать вещи? - спрашивает он, когда Драко полностью одет.

\- Нет. Я... потом как-нибудь, - бормочет Драко. Ему плевать на вещи. Он понятия не имеет, есть ли у него личные вещи вообще. Панси сама покупала ему одежду. Она считала, что вкус у нее лучше. Драко не будет жалеть о том, что оставляет здесь. Все, чего он хочет - поскорее уйти.

Поттер кивает.

\- Да. Ладно. Веди к выходу, я в ваших коридорах точно заблужусь.

На улице все еще дождь. Они стоят на ярко освещенном крыльце, глядя на отвесную стену воды. Драко бьет дрожь. Сначала незаметная, она становится все сильнее. Кажется, это от холода. Поттер поворачивается к нему.

\- Надо пройтись.

\- Что?

\- Не хочу аппарировать. Я ведь выпил.

Мистер Аврор. Само послушание.

Дождь обступает их со всех сторон, смывает с лица Драко липкие потеки. Заливается в рот, когда Драко запрокидывает лицо к небу.

Поттер топчется рядом. Они стоят в глубокой луже.

\- Эй, - перекикивает он шум дождя. - Эй, Малфой. Взгляни-ка сюда.

И Драко не может ослушаться.

***

Когда Панси оставила их в гостиной, Поттер застонал. Драко содрогнулся от этого звука.

\- Черт, это даже хуже, чем я себе представлял.

Драко дышал, полностью сосредоточившись на этом занятии. Вдох и выдох. Это не может быть слишком сложным.

\- Ты... ты ведь знаешь, что можешь разогнуться? - тихо спросил Поттер. Драко выпрямился. Медленно. Все его тело болело от унижения. Он неловко застыл посреди гостиной. Поттер сидел, сгорбившись и обхватив руками голову.

\- И ты можешь выплюнуть мои носки, - добавил он, подняв глаза.

Драко так и сделал. Он вытер слюну с подбородка. Его ноги вдруг подкосились, и он рухнул на пол, содрогаясь от сухих, сдавленных рыданий - это было похоже на спазмы, на какой-то приступ. Драко почувствовал, как шершавая ткань коснулась его спины, мягко опустилась на плечи. Поттер укутал его в аврорскую мантию, сел рядом, неловко похлапывая по спине. А потом вдруг притянул к себе, обхватил руками.

\- Это закончилось. Теперь все будет в порядке. Все будет в порядке.

Драко сдерживался изо всех сил, сжимал зубы, но стоны рвались наружу, и он корчился, цеплялся за Поттера, вжимался лицом в его грудь, позволяя укачивать себя, как маленького. Все эти месяцы - все бесконечные месяцы, что он хранил это в себе - словно взорвались в нем оглушительной болью, и боль эта превысила все пределы, захлестнула его и схлынула, пошла на убыль. Его тело медленно расслаблялось, обмякало в объятьях Поттера.

\- Мерлин... она ненормальная, чокнутая! - бормотал Гарри, гладил его по спине широкими круговыми движениями, успокаивая, утешая. - Почему ты не сказал раньше?

Потому что Драко не знал, что можно. Что можно просить о помощи и получить ее. Он не думал, что Поттер пойдет на это; что вообще станет слушать. Но когда Панси пересекла черту - когда заставила его сделать то, о чем он не мог ни вспоминать, ни думать - Драко решил, что лучше убить себя, чем оставаться рядом с ней. Самоубийство было планом Б - сразу следом за планом А, который заключался в том, что Поттер придет и спасет его.

Мерлин. Как он смог? Как он выдержал это? Дождался следующей встречи в лифе Министерства - тоскливое, обреченное ожидание - а затем остановил лифт между этажами, повернулся к Поттеру и выдавил из себя два слова, тяжелых, будто камни:

\- Помоги мне.

Он думал, что задохнется. Подавится собственным языком. Краска бросилась в лицо, ногти впивались в ладони, так крепко он сжал кулаки. Поттер удивленно поднял брови.

\- Если ты по поводу повышения, то это не ко мне.

"Бессмысленно", - подумал тогда Драко. Короткий и острый момент понимания: они слишком далеки. Поттер, с его друзьями, квиддичем, посиделками в баре, с его нормальной жизнью. И Драко, застрявший в каком-то температурном кошмаре.

Но выхода не было, и Драко повторил, ровно и четко:

\- Помоги. Мне.

Что-то в его голосе, в его лице... что-то заставило Поттера нахмурится, шагнуть вперед, почти вплотную. Приказать хрипло и коротко:

\- Рассказывай.

То ли привычка подчиняться приказам, то ли тепло, исходящее от тела Поттера, то ли что-то еще заставило Драко выкладывать правду, всю, до самых стыдных подробностей, захлебываясь словами, давясь ими.

Когда он замолчал, повисла тишина, долгая, бесконечная. Потом лифт дернулся и поехал - кто-то вызвал его. Поттер отвернулся, странно сморщившись. Драко смотрел на шуршащие бумжаные самолетки под потолком. Ему было легче просто оттого, что он рассказал. Что кто-то знает все до конца - даже отец не знал всего, даже мама.

Когда дверцы лифта раскрылись, Драко торопливо вышел, и Поттер окликнул его:

\- Малфой!

Он сказал, что придет. Он сказал, что сделает все, как надо. Он сказал: "Не будь идиотом".

***

Они стоят в глубокой луже и Поттер говорит:

\- Эй, Малфой. Взгляни-ка сюда.

В его руках контракт. Бумага вспыхивает синим, когда на нее попадает вода. Контракт, как и любой магический предмет, не любит неосторожного обращения.

Поттер рвет его на две части, потом еще на две, и еще, и еще. Пока в руках у него не образуется ворох обрывков. Ветер не уносит их далеко - они тонут тут же, в луже, прибитые к земле дождевыми струями.

Поттер выглядит так, будто его вот-вот стошнит. Он всегда так выглядит, когда нервничает - Драко знает, он наблюдал за ним много лет.

\- Вот и все, - кричит Поттер. - Все позади. Ты можешь быть таким же говнюком, как и раньше.

Драко может. И будет. Он постарается.

Но пока - пока что он стоит под дождем, смотрит на Поттера и улыбается.


	2. Chapter 2

Гарри приезжает в Министерство и катается на лифте вверх и вниз, надеясь столкнуться с Малфоем. Это глупо – он мог бы просто выяснить, где тот работает. Или даже назначить встречу, отправить ему письмо с совой, использовать бумагу, чернила и слова, как все взрослые люди – всевозможные «как поживаешь» и «дорогой Малфой».

Чего уж проще.

Гарри выжидает пару дней, прежде чем нагрянуть в Министерство. Он не уверен, что готов. Готов увидеться с Малфоем лицом к лицу – после всего, что… после всего. В памяти живо все, въелось намертво, и кажется, Гарри всегда будет видеть Малфоя, обнаженного, согнутого, с упавшими на лицо короткими прядями – стоит только закрыть глаза.

Гарри хочет убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.

Возможно, он все-таки пошлет сову. Да, так и сделает. Предложит встретиться где-нибудь в Дырявом Котле, или, если Малфой побрезгует этим местом, в любом другом. На нейтральной территории. Со спасительным щитом в виде кружки пива. Да, алкоголь поможет, сделает все проще. Малфой согласится, Гарри уверен.

Он, конечно, не напишет.

Перед уходом Гарри решает заглянуть к себе. У него есть свой кабинет – а ведь он даже не работает в Министерстве. В конце узкого коридора, с темной табличкой на двери: «Гарри Поттер». Это скорее интуиция, чем необходимость; Гарри спускается на свой этаж, заворачивает за угол и видит Малфоя, сидящего на стуле для посетителей.

Малфой рассеянно постукивает себя пальцами по коленке, между разошедшимися полами мантии виднеются линялые маггловские джинсы. Малфой так погружен в себя, что замечает Гарри, только когда тот подходит почти вплотную. Он поднимает глаза, потом поднимается сам. И сразу становится выше Гарри на голову, чертова каланча.

Гарри отпирает дверь, изобразив замысловатый узор кончиком палочки, и молча машет рукой.

Малфой бродит по кабинету, разглядывая все те странные штуковины, которые занимают все ровные поверхности. Старые артефакты и всякие безделушки. Малфой рассеянно вертит их в руках, скользит пальцами по столешнице, а потом незаметно вытирает оставшуюся на подушечках пыль о матию.

Гарри следит за ним краем глаза, заваривая чай. В зачарованное окошко бьет солнце, золотые полосы на стенах. Девятнадцатый этаж под землей.

\- Здесь прямо как в кабинете у Дамблдора, - задумчиво произносит Малфой, когда Гарри ставит перед ним чашку.

\- Лимонную дольку?

Малфой усмехается, не поднимая глаз. Он вертит в руках загадочного вида стеклянный агрегат.

\- Спорить могу, это орудие массового поражения.

\- Пресс-папье, - сухо говорит Гарри. – Подарили зачем-то. Мне все время что-то дарят.

\- Я тоже собирался, только не придумал, что.

\- Вот еще глупости.

Они молча пьют чай. Малфой щурится, солнце делает его волосы совсем золотыми. Не его цвет.

\- Каждый раз, когда ты приходишь, поднимается такой шум. Даже в моем отделе, а уж мы, канцелярские крысы, никогда не поднимаем головы от бумаг.

\- Я тебя искал, - невпопад отвечает Гарри, и тут же жалеет об этом. Малфой смотрит в свою кружку, будто там ответы на все вопросы. – Где ты ночуешь?

\- У меня, вообще-то, есть дом.

Ну да, у Гарри тоже есть. Только жить там невыносимо. Хоть вой.

\- Ты… в порядке? – и это тоже не стоило спрашивать. Малфой дергает плечом, ставит свою кружку.

\- Я просто собирался сказать тебе…

\- Не стоит.

\- Поттер, - Малфой кидает на него тяжелый взгляд, криво улыбается. – Для тебя это, конечно, в порядке вещей. Ежедневная рутина – спасать кого-то. А я… я был готов уже… если бы ты не…

\- Я знаю, Драко.

Пытка. Он сцепляет пальцы в замок, надеясь отвлечься от Малфоевского бормотания, от его неуклюжих попыток поблагодарить.

\- Хорошо, - тот словно понимает, поднимается. – Тогда я пойду.

\- Иди.

\- Хорошо, - повторяет он. Выходит, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Гарри чувствует себя идиотом.

***

Он меняется, как хамелеон, этот Малфой. То он маленький злобный выскочка, привычный школьный противник; то – переполненный чувством собственной значимости идиот, хвастающий своей меткой. А потом уже – болезненно-бледный, перепуганный насмерть мальчишка. Их столкнули носом к носу – чокнутая стерва Лестрейндж, она держала Гарри за шею, она повторяла:

«Взгляни на него, взгляни хорошенько».

Лицо Гарри было искажено заклятьем – но казалось, чары наложили на Малфоя. Гарри не мог узнать в нем своего врага – того, кто доставлял столько неприятностей в школе. Да и какой же он враг? После Волдеморта у Гарри не осталось врагов – никого, кто мог бы претендовать на такое громкое слово.

После войны Гарри не вмешивался в его жизнь. Малфои избежали наказания – ну и ладно. Люциус был подлецом и убийцей, но конечно, он выкрутился. Он даже сохранил свой титул, богатство, все, чем дорожил. Занялся благотворительностью, быстренько организовал сыну женитьбу. В политику бы сунулся, да не позволили.

Драко получил скромную должность в Министерстве. «Как считаешь, можно ему доверять?» - спросил Кингсли. В переводе на обычный язык это означало: «Ты не против?». Кингсли думал, что их случайные встречи в Министерстве будут похожи на школьные столкновения.

Они кивали друг другу, встречаясь в лифте. Вот и все.

Малфой снова был другим. Вежливый и тихий. В тусклых мантиях, с тусклым взглядом. Зализанные волосы, вечная стопка бумаг в руках. Складки у уголков рта, когда они опускались вниз.

И он никогда ни взглядом, ни словом не намекнул. Ждал так долго, чертов придурок.

Как Гарри мог не понять? Не заметить? Не почувствовать? Как, черт возьми, можно было молчать так долго – и зачем? Чтобы потом, задыхаясь, выкашливая из себя правду, перевернуть всю картину мира, оглушить Гарри – в этом безвоздушном пространстве, в остановившемся лифе между седьмым и восьмым этажом под землей.

Гарри не верил своим ушам. И как-то сразу понял – обреченно – что все это правда, до последнего слова. Что Малфой на грани. Выворачивает перед ним душу, все самое стыдное, грязное, страшное – говорит ему, именно ему, но почему?

В тот раз, в туалете Плаксы Миртл; их взгляды встретились в отражении. Глаза Малфоя – заплаканные, воспаленные. Он был в ярости, что кто-то увидел его слабость.

Теперь ярость переполняла Гарри.

Он хотел ударить Малфоя, отвесить ему пощечину – глупо, по-женски, кто вообще дает пощечины, кроме героев старых романов? Или врачей. Гарри хотел ударить его по лицу, привести в чувство. Заставить вернуться – того, живого, язвительного Малфоя. Не эту блеклую тень.

Гарри хотел убить Панси Паркинсон.

«Странно, не думала, что они все-таки поженятся», - сказала Джинни, когда в газете напечатали объявление о свадьбе. Крохотная заметка. «Все знают, что он не по той части», - сказала она. «Что значит – «не по той части»?», - оживился Рон, а Гермиона строго заметила, что не стоит сплетничать. В ту секунду она была так похожа на Макгонагалл.

«Все знают, что он не по той части». Гарри не знал.

***

Маггловские джинсы.

С чего ему надевать маггловские джинсы? Малфой с роду такое не носил. Нет, это была вынужденная мера.

Где он поселился? В центре Лондона, в одном из маленьких двухэтажных коттеджей у обочины, с лавкой на первом этаже? Где-нибудь на окраине, в портовых кварталах, в одной из этих жутких облезлых высоток? Он не вернулся в Малфой-мэнор. Нет у него дома.

Найти его отдел не так-то просто. Потолки на девятом этаже такие низкие, что кажется, провисают под тяжестью предыдущих восьми. В кабинете, где работает Драко, сидят еще трое магов. Двое в очках, один грызет кончик карандаша, уставившись в стену. Малфой кажется сбитым с толку, он разворачивается на своем крутящемся стуле, и его колени упираются в колени Гарри. Тот не хочет нависать, но в кабинете слишком мало места. А присесть ему никто не предлагает.

\- Ты хоть разобрался, как пользоваться маггловской техникой? - спрашивает Гарри.

\- Мне она не нужна, - отвечает Малфой. Он закрывает ладонью бумажки на столе, словно Гарри собрался подглядывать. Он не выглядит раздраженным, только растерянным. Все слушают их. Все уткнулись в свои бумаги.

\- Здесь есть китайская чайная. Через дорогу, - говорит Гарри. Он ел там «уши». Посадил пятно на мантию.

\- Мне надо закончить с этим, - возражает Малфой, и на секунду Гарри действительно расстраивается, будто ему так уж важно отведать этих «ушей». Но Малфой тут же продолжает, - Ты можешь подождать в коридоре. Это не займет много времени.

\- Оставь, я сверю даты, - говорит вдруг тот, который с карандашом. Остальные согласно кивают.

\- Хватит работать.

\- Сходи, развейся.

Малфой бледно улыбается. И они идут в чайную.

Они сражаются палочками за последнюю клецку, а потом Гарри опрокидывает на себя полный чайник. К счастью, он уже остыл, но мантия пропиталась насквозь, с Гарри капает вода, и под его стулом лужа. Малфой прикрывает рот ладонью, когда смеется.

***

О смерти он узнает из газет. Сразу ныряет в камин и бежит по лестнице, не дождавшись лифта. Коридоры Министерства пусты, будто все вымерли.

\- Гарри, - Кингсли уже ждет его. – Хорошо, что ты здесь, мы собрались отправлять тебе сову. Они внизу, в допросной.

Малфой сидит на стуле, бессильно уронив руки вдоль тела. Перед ним – стакан воды. Авроры вполголоса переговариваются в дальнем конце комнаты, главный аврор сидит напротив Малфоя. Все цивилизованно.

\- Кто из вас приобрел зелья?

\- Я… я не знаю… в аптечке всегда что-то было. Может, эльфы заботились об этом.

\- У вашей жены бывали головные боли?

\- Редко. Да. Бывали.

\- Вы замечали… а, мистер Поттер, - заметив Гарри, аврор прерывается. Малфой поворачивает к нему лицо. Блуждающий, апатичный взгляд.

\- Вы использовали Веритасерум? – интересуется Гарри, быстрым шагом пересекая комнату. Он останавливается рядом с Малфоем.

\- Да, но это только в качестве дополнительной меры. Мы не знаем, имел ли мистер Малфой доступ к новой разработке Снейпа.

\- Разработка?..

\- Зелье, блокирующее действие Веритасерума. Ваш бывший учитель продал рецепт Министерству и обязался не готовить и не распространять зелье среди гражданских, но с мистером Малфоем, как мне известно, у них дружеские отношения.

\- У Снейпа ни с кем не может быть дружеских отношений, - автоматически поправляет Гарри и внимательно смотрит на Малфоя. – Ты как?

\- Плохо.

\- Как она умерла? – Гарри обращается к аврору. В газетах не было подробностей. Об этом вообще бы не написали, не будь Панси одной из Малфоев – а теперь журналисты строили догадки, не было ли это местью семейству бывших Пожирателей.

\- Отравление зельем.

\- Это было самоубийство, - говорит Драко. – Я н-не… убивал ее.

\- Вы слышали, - Гарри складывает руки на груди. Ему жаль, что придется ссориться с этим человеком. Главным по этому делу назначили Адамса, а Гарри его всегда уважал.

Адамс разводит руками.

\- Мы не можем быть уверены.

Чертов Снейп. Виноват во всем, как и обычно.

\- Возможно, это самоубийство, - уступчиво добавляет аврор. – Но тогда должны быть причины. У миссис Малфой были причины убивать себя?

\- Пожалуйста, не рассказывай им, - выкрикивает Драко и зажимает себе рот рукой.

Превосходно.

Теперь взгляды авроров обращаются к Гарри. Те двое у стенки прерывают свой разговор. В комнате вообще становится очень тихо.

\- О чем вы не должны нам рассказывать? – вкрадчиво уточняет Адамс.

Спустя почти час препирательств Гарри уводит Малфоя из допросной комнаты. Ему удалось настоять на своем, упирая на презумпцию невиновности – показания Малфоя под Веритасерумом только доказывают, что он не то, что не убивал жену – даже не присутствовал дома, когда она погибла. У него нет алиби, нет никого, с кем бы он провел вечер, когда это произошло – но нет и ни малейших улик, указывающих на его причастность.

Не считая того, что теперь все авроры считают их с Гарри чуть ли не соучастниками.

Они отправляются домой к Малфою. Маленькая квартирка под крышей, старинный дом с парадной лестницей, неискоренимый запах отсырелых камней. Гарри представлял себе это, но представлял все не так. Он прислушивается к шуму за окном. Малфой устало прислоняется к стенке.

\- Не могу поверить, - бормочет он.

\- Когда ты узнал? – Гарри открывает окно, проходит по комнате.

\- Не могу поверить, - повторяет Малфой.

\- Да. Я тоже. – Гарри останавливается перед ним, заглядывает в лицо. – И главный аврор. Он нам не поверил. Ни на секунду.

\- Прости.

Малфой отворачивается, обходит Гарри, тяжело садится на диван.

\- Ладно, хорошо. Все хорошо. Я… разберусь с этим.

И Малфой смеется, безрадостно, но долго, словно услышал что-то забавное.

Гарри не может стоять на месте – шатается по комнате. Кровь в нем бурлит, сердце бьет толчками изнутри – нужно действовать, нужно немедленно действовать. Малфой, напротив, совсем лишен сил. Он сидит, наклонив голову и уставившись в точку на паркете, между широко расставленных босых ступней. Когда он успел скинуть ботинки? Его ноги белеют в сумерках. Когда успел наступить вечер? Неужели их так долго продержали в Министерстве?

Гарри подходит ближе. Малфой тихо произносит:

\- Она была несчастна.

\- Ты тоже, - сквозь зубы отвечает Гарри, и Малфой стискивает пальцы в замок.

\- Ты злишься? Я втянул тебя в это. Но мне нужна была твоя помощь. Я не мог… один я не смог бы…

\- Я не злюсь. – Гарри глубоко вдыхает. – Не на тебя, по крайней мере.

\- Это хорошо, - Малфой зевает во весь рот. – Я устал и хочу спать.

\- Тогда ложись.

\- Ложусь, - он сворачивается калачиком на диване, поджав замерзшие ноги. – Закрой окно.

\- Ладно. Я побуду здесь какое-то время.

\- Не уходи никуда, - сонно просит Малфой. Гарри гадает, действует ли еще Веритасерум.

Малфой засыпает быстро, сном изнуренного долгой дорогой человека. Во сне его лицо становится почти суровым: губы поджаты, светлые брови сходятся у переносицы, впалые щеки кажутся почти серыми от мелкой щетины. Гарри бродит по квартире, заглядывает в другие комнаты. В шкафу он находит себе футболку – разгуливать в мантии по маггловскому жилищу как-то неловко. На кухне есть старенький тостер и даже кофеварка, хотя на ней столько слоев и разводов, что Трелони бы могла предсказать по ним мучительную гибель целой толпы людей.

Поттер устраивается на шатком стуле с книгой, которую стащил из спальни, и с чашкой сладкого кофе. Малфой просыпается через час, и, пошатываясь, приходит на кухню. Он вздрагивает, заметив Гарри – словно забыл о его присутствии. Наверное, забыл. Точно забыл.

\- Ужин, - Гарри стягивает салфетку с тарелки, полной остывших тостов. Малфой молча поднимает брови. Когда Поттер остается на ночь, он так же не задает вопросов.

***

\- Мы спим в разных комнатах.

Гарри хочет убедиться, что все будет в порядке. Что Малфой не наложит на себя руки, не станет жертвой мстящих родственников Панси, не погрузится в депрессию, не сбежит из страны, не пустится во все тяжкие.

\- Я вообще не понимаю, при чем тут ты. С какой стати тебе приглядывать за Малфоем? Вы не виделись черт знает сколько, с самой школы!

Рон не берет в расчет ту ночь в Хогвартсе, ночь финальной битвы. Малфой держался в стороне и остался бледной тенью на периферии их памяти.

\- Гарри, что там у вас произошло? – настойчиво спрашивает Рон. Гарри не говорит. Никому не говорит – ни ему, ни аврорам, ни Кингсли, который приглашает его к себе в кабинет.

\- Ты понимаешь, что это выглядит подозрительно? – спрашивает Кингсли, но Гарри умеет быть упрямым.

\- Это не моя тайна, - снова и снова повторяет он.

***

Люциус приходит к нему. Приходит в его кабинет в Министерстве (хотя Гарри не работает там, он не сдастся так просто, черт возьми, он способен приносить пользу и в других местах). Забавно, насколько они похожи – старший Малфой тоже хватается за пресс-папье. На его лице – печать вынужденной любезности.

Он хочет, чтобы Гарри нашел его сына.

И чтобы заступился за него на суде, если потребуется.

\- Видите ли, мисс Паркинсон была не совсем здорова. Психически, - поясняет он. – И замужество не пошло ей на пользу.

«Чертова чокнутая стерва», - думает Гарри.

\- У нее был какой-то диагноз? – спрашивает он вслух, и Люциус медленно качает головой, раскидывая по плечам непристойно длинные пряди.

\- В магическом мире не привыкли доверять диагнозам, мистер Поттер, - говорит он снисходительно. – Скорее уж, больше о человеке расскажет домовой эльф. Вам стоит расспросить ее эльфа, Пинки.

Это хорошая мысль.

\- Авроры займутся этим.

\- Займитесь этим вы, мистер Поттер.

Гарри поднимает брови. Он ничего не говорит, только пристально смотрит на Малфоя, на этого пижона, считающего, что он заботится о своем сыне. Что он сделал достаточно.

Гарри нравится, как на лице Люциуса проскальзывает мимолетное раздражение. Злость, запрятанная глубоко внутрь. Как у дрессированного зверя, хищника, который прыгает в обруч, потому что сдался воле победившего.

Гарри гадает, в какую сторону качнется чаша весов – будет Малфой заискивать или угрожать? В конечном счете, тот говорит о старинной китайской легенде. О том, что спасая кому-то жизнь, человек привязывает себя к спасенному невидимой красной нитью. Что до конца своих дней несет за него ответственность.

\- Что? – спрашивает Гарри. – Что?..

\- Вы спасли его, - жестко говорит Люциус, глядит в упор. На мгновение Гарри ошеломлен, а потом понимает, что Малфой говорит о том случае в Выручай-комнате, об Адском Пламени. – Вы спасли его. Так не дайте ему погибнуть.

***

Малфой идиот, и поэтому однажды утром просто появляется у себя в кабинете, со стопкой бумаг под мышкой, словно так и надо. Гарри получает записку от Кингсли – паническую записку, полную восклицательных знаков и крохотных дырочек там, где перо прорвало бумагу. Он влетает в кабинет до того, как кто-то из коллег Малфоя спросит его о смерти жены.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – он не хочет устраивать представления, но слишком зол. Хватает Малфоя за плечо, рывком поднимает со стула.

\- Работаю, - тот несколько ошеломлен, отталкивает руку Гарри. – Что… что происходит?

\- Ты идешь со мной, - рычит Гарри, хватая его за запястье. Они почти бегут по коридору, движутся к ближайшему камину. Малфой упирается, вырывает руку.

\- Да в чем дело-то? Ты мне скажешь?..

\- Тебе нельзя на работу! Тебе никуда нельзя! Ты под домашним арестом! – кричит Гарри. – Ясно?

\- Что? – глаза Малфоя открываются так широко, что видно белки со всех сторон от радужки. Его дыхание сбивается, и он отступает на шаг, инстинктивно положив руку на карман справа, там, где палочка.

Нет. Нет, все не так.

\- Я поручился за тебя, - торопливо объясняет Гарри. – Они разрешили мне. Иначе тебя бы оставили здесь, в комнате предварительного… о, черт. Ты же Малфой, из-за этого… Я не собирался запирать тебя дома, просто нужно было… я должен был предупредить.

\- Да, - тихо говорит Малфой, глядя в сторону. – Нужно было предупредить.

Он покорно идет к камину. Они возвращаются домой.

\- Закажем пиццу вечером? – Гарри пытается, честно пытается. Малфой кривит губы, будто его тошнит. – Нет? Ладно. Я должен идти. Но вечером буду здесь, и… мы что-нибудь придумаем. Хорошо?

Он не дожидается ответа.

***

Они напиваются вдрызг этой ночью. Гарри не может придумать ничего лучше. Жить с Малфоем на трезвую голову слишком странно, слишком невероятно. Скажи ему кто-нибудь пару лет назад, он бы не поверил. Жить с Малфоем в маггловской квартирке – это уже за пределами странного.

По ночам за окном сплошным потоком скользят автомобили. Куда они едут? Зачем? На ночь глядя. Гарри не может этого понять – этого вечного движения, вечного поиска конечного пункта. Он забирается на узкий подоконник, едва уместившись. Малфой покачивается под музыку, гремящую у соседей. Его глаза закрыты, бутылку он прижимает к груди. На лице мечтательное выражение.

\- Да ты неплохо танцуешь, - смеется Гарри.

\- Это я еще одет, - ухмыляется Малфой.

Перед глазами снова встает его бледное тело, скрюченное на полу – прижатые к груди колени, тощая задница, тощие руки. То, как он всхлипывал, разыгрывая комедию – трагедию – перед Панси.

Блестящий актер.

Малфой покачивается, запрокинув голову к потолку. Он выглядит счастливым, он выглядит свободным. Драко кружится и смеется, когда натыкается на кресло. Открыв глаза, он замечает, как Гарри уставился на него.

Улыбка стекает с его лица, выцветает, как на засвеченной фотографии.

\- Выпьешь еще? – хрипло спрашивает он, стиснув горлышко бутылки. Подойдя к окну, он подносит бутылку к губам Гарри, и тот неловко прижимается ими к горлышку. Обжигающая жидкость скользит в горло, Малфой наклоняет бутылку. Когда капелька стекает из угла рта, он ловит ее пальцем. Медленно, будто сквозь сон, подносит палец к губам и облизывает.

Гарри смотрит во все глаза. Его сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее.

Музыка за стеной смолкает. Гарри отворачивается к окну, смотрит на дорогу, на поток сияющих огней. В оконном отражении он видит выражение лица Малфоя, но не берется его расшифровать.

***

Гарри никогда не думал, что тело Малфоя может оказаться таким костлявым. Его ноги подкашиваются, и они падают на ковер. До спальни всего ничего – финишная прямая – но они слишком пьяны, чтобы подняться. Гарри решает, что на ковре тоже очень удобно. Он кладет голову Малфою на плечо.

Просыпается от приятного ощущения. Кто-то перебирает его волосы. Проводит пальцами сквозь пряди, приподнимая их у корней, отчего по коже головы, по шее и по спине пробегают приятные мурашки. Гарри улыбается сквозь сон и не спешит открывать глаза. Краем сознания он понимает, что стоит только проснуться, как все закончится. Эти руки не знают усталости. Гарри снова погружается в дрему, но заснуть не может – его тошнит, желудок ноет. Во рту мерзкий привкус вчерашней выпивки. Переносица болит; он заснул в очках. Стоит ему пошевелиться, как пальцы в его волосах замирают. Малфой дышит тихо, притворяясь спящим.

\- Я не идиот. Ты не спишь. Ты только что меня гладил.

\- Нет.

Гарри смеется.

\- Не сходи с ума. Можешь продолжать, только сначала я должен выпить зелье от похмелья.

\- Слезай с меня, Поттер, - глухо приказывает Малфой. Гарри садится, потирая затылок. Волосы под ладонью – что-то безумное. Страшно представить, что за хаос у него на голове.

С каких пор его это начало беспокоить?

\- Что мы вчера делали? – Малфой тоже выглядит помятым, но в каком-то ином, привлекательном смысле слова.

\- Ничего особенного. Ты надрался, пытался станцевать стриптиз, но я тебе не позволил.

\- Ох, - Драко говорит это таким тоном, что Гарри не выдерживает и смеется, хоть это и отдается гудящей болью в висках.

\- Не принимай близко к сердцу.

\- А ты? – огрызается Малфой, бессмысленно и агрессивно, - Ты принимаешь близко к сердцу? Хоть что-нибудь?

Гарри не знает, что ответить – да и не нужен никому его ответ. Малфой поднимается на ноги, перешагивает через него и скрывается в ванной.

Занимает ее добрый час, эгоист.

***

Гарри приходит с аврорами, и он не успевает предупредить Драко заранее. Тот стоит на кухне, босой, озадаченно разглядывая пригоревший тост. Нет, не просто пригоревший – сожженный до основания. Когда в комнату вваливается толпа народа, он так и замирает, с этим тостом в руке.

Его взгляд, молчаливый, вопросительный, обращается к Гарри.

\- Они хотят, чтобы ты провел их по дому. Некоторые комнаты закрыты, на них фамильная защита – может войти только хозяин дома.

\- Я не хозяин, - произносит Малфой просто, но затем пожимает плечами. – Хорошо. – Он старается держаться прямо.

Двери распахиваются одна за другой. Драко открывает все шкафы и ящики, безразлично представляя их аврорам – ему наплевать, если они перевернут здесь все. Он медлит только на пороге спальни. Здесь нашли Панси. Постель все еще смята – кто бы стал поправлять ее? Драко смотрит пару секунд на покрывало, затем отворачивается.

Пока авроры обыскивают комнату, Драко медленно подходит к трюмо. Гарри наблюдает за ним. Смотрит, как Драко ведет пальцами по бесконечным пузырькам и флаконам. Как подцепляет длинную нитку черных бус. Затем берет что-то со стола. Подняв глаза, встречается в отражении взглядом с Гарри.

\- Что это? – тихо спрашивает тот. – Салфетка?

\- Бумажный цветок.

Аккуратно скрученная роза. Такая старая, что уже вся истрепалась, хотя очевидно, что ее бережно хранили.

\- Я сделал ее, когда мы учились в школе. Я этого даже не помнил, пока не увидел ее.

Гарри молча касается его локтя. Драко отводит руку.

\- Вызовите эльфа, - просит главный аврор. – Того, кому миссис Малфой доверяла больше всего.

\- Пинки, - произносит Драко одними губами, и тут же с громким хлопком в комнате появляется эльф. Авроры накладывают заклятья на комнату, чтобы помешать ему снова исчезнуть. Они искали его все эти дни, обшарили каждый закоулок в доме; маленькое существо отказывалось появляться на зов.

Теперь его допрашивают. Адамс присел на корточки, низко склонившись к запуганному созданию. Эльф лепечет что-то, большие уши хлопают, когда он машет головой.

«Нет-нет, они не сорились! Пинки все видел, сэр. Хозяйка была недовольна хозяином, говорила, он ничтожество. Говорила, он червяк и плакса. Нет-нет! Они не ссорились, хозяин все время боялся. Хозяйка сказала, что подарила его мистеру Поттеру, сэр, для ежедневного использования».

Палочка оказывается в руках Драко слишком быстро, и Гарри успевает только схватить его за рукав мантии, а в следующий момент вспышки наполняют комнату – и Драко уже на полу, скрученный инкарцеро, извивается и кричит с искаженным лицом:

\- Замолчи, замолкни!..

Пинки визжит и мечется по комнате, пытаясь исчезнуть, но чары не дают. Авроры держат Драко на прицеле, Адамс забирает его палочку – Гарри должен был ее конфисковать сразу же. Снова промах.

\- Да угомонись ты! – Гарри наклоняется к связанному Драко, который все еще кричит на эльфа с красным, перекошенным от злости лицом.

\- Иди к черту, Поттер!

Один из авроров направляет на него палочку и произносит: «Агуаменти» - поток воды разбивается о щит, который наскоро ставит Гарри. Присев на пол рядом с Малфоем, он берет его за плечи и удерживает. Тот часто дышит, глядя на него.

\- Возьми себя в руки, идиот, - тихонько говорит Гарри. – Пожалуйста, - и сжимает его плечи, на секунду скользит ладонями выше, по шее, к лицу – словно хочет приласкать. Убирает веревки, и Малфой выдыхает с облегчением.

\- Прошу меня извинить, - дрогнувшим голосом произносит он. Смотрит на эльфа. Пинки прячется за главным аврором. Морщинистое личико залито слезами.

\- Это из-за него хозяйка мертва. Это все из-за него! – говорит он, выставив тонкий палец в сторону Малфоя.

Драко кидается к дверям, но путь ему преграждает один из авроров.

\- Пустите, пожалуйста, - сдавленно просит он. Адамс кидает вопросительный взгляд на Гарри; тот берет Малфоя под руку.

\- Не обращай внимания.

\- Пожалуйста… - просит Малфой, поднеся руку ко рту. – Я хочу выйти.

Гарри распахивает дверь, кинув через плечо:

\- Мы сейчас вернемся.

Малфой доходит до ванной, там склоняется над раковиной, и его тошнит. Гарри стоит в стороне, глядя, как вздрагивают напряженные плечи, как пальцы Малфоя скользят по скользкому краю раковины, пытаясь уцепиться за что-то. Потом подходит и включает воду, кладет руку Драко на спину, поглаживая. Когда Драко прекращает дышать загнанно и часто, а плечи его расслабляются, Гарри смачивает полотенце и вытирает ему лицо.

\- Прекрати это. Я не ребенок, - раздраженно отмахивается Малфой.

\- Знаю. Ты хуже, - мягко говорит Гарри, проводя смоченной тканью по приоткрытым губам, вытирая подбородок, щеки. – Что ты там устроил?

\- Ненавижу, - ровно произносит Драко, закрыв глаза. – Чертова тварь, всегда его ненавидел, говорящая крыса…

\- Хватит, - резко обрывает его Гарри. Он словно видит перед собой лорда Малфоя, замахивающегося тростью на Добби. – Мы возвращаемся. Будь добр, постарайся не выглядеть таким чокнутым.

\- Сделаю, что смогу, - усмехается Малфой.

И в этот раз их отпускают.

***

\- Долго ты будешь там сидеть?

Малфой снова оккупировал ванну. Он юркнул туда почти сразу, как они вернулись. К вечеру Гарри начинает беспокоиться. Он торчит под дверью, то и дело дергая за ручку – что просто глупо, ведь если дверь была заперта секунду назад, с чего вдруг этому меняться?

\- Послушай, я заварил нам чай. Крепкий свежий чай.

Малфой выходит, и его волосы в беспорядке – это так странно, видеть его непричесанным. Его кожа розовая, будто он варил себя в кипятке. Взгляд холодный и злой.

\- Я иду спать.

\- С чего это? – удивляется Гарри. – Еще десяти нет.

\- Пропусти меня.

Гарри молча отходит в сторону. Он смотрит Малфою вслед; на его прямую, обтянутую банным халатом спину.

\- Это не твоя вина, - говорит он негромко.

\- Я знаю, - Малфой замирает, не обернувшись. – Я не собираюсь… не собираюсь даже предполагать, с чего ты решил…

\- Вот и прекрасно. Чай?

Они пьют его на кухне, не зажигая свет. За окном – огни большого города. С тихим гулом пролетает самолет.

\- Мне здесь нравится, - говорит Гарри. – Я мог бы… не знаю…

\- Что твои друзья? – перебивает Драко. – Они не спрашивают, почему ты живешь здесь? Со мной?

\- Это не их дело. Это касается только меня. И тебя.

\- Я не понимаю, - стонет Малфой, закрыв руками лицо. – Что это? Такая странная ответственность, Поттер, или страсть к подвигам, или привычка жертвовать собой?

\- О чем ты вообще говоришь?

\- О том, что ты до сих пор ведешь себя так, будто… все в порядке. Будто я не…

Он замолкает.

\- Что «ты не»?

Малфой качает головой.

\- Не важно. Мы не сможем стать друзьями.

\- Это еще почему?

\- Подумай сам! После всего, что ты видел? И после всего, что я… что мне пришлось… я уже не смогу, я ничего не смогу!

Гарри протягивает руку, но Драко вскакивает на ноги.

\- Не прикасайся! Не прикасайся ко мне! – кричит он, и Гарри кричит в ответ:

\- А что, если я хочу? Если я хочу прикоснуться?.. – он обходит стол, хватает Драко за руки, притягивает в объятье, получая тычки и толчки – Малфой отбивается, зло и коротко бьет по рукам, плечам, по всему, до чего может дотянуться. Гарри обхватывает его руками и крепко прижимает к себе. Малфой дрожит всем телом. Он говорит сквозь зубы:

\- Я целовал твои ботинки. Я рыдал, меня стошнило при тебе… она… она делала такое… я даже не знаю, кто я теперь.

\- Ты Драко Малфой.

\- С ним бы такого не случилось!

Драко дрожит так сильно, что клацает зубами. Гарри впивается пальцами в его плечи, сминает тонкую ткань рубашки.

\- С любым могло такое случиться. То, что это выпало именно тебе, не значит, что ты чем-то это заслужил. Ты не виноват, что это с тобой произошло. И все, что она делала… ты не виноват, - повторяет Гарри.

Драко качает головой.

Гарри продолжает шептать ему, уткнувшись губами в ухо, зарывшись лицом в его волосы:

\- Это не уничтожило тебя. Не сделало тебя хуже, не сделало тебя грязным, или… не знаю. Ты – это ты, Драко Малфой, тот, что так заносчиво вел себя на первом уроке Полетов… и распускал слух, что это он – Наследник Слизерина. И нагрубил гиппогрифу. И протянул мне руку в Хогвартс-экспрессе…

Драко качает головой. Всхлипывает. Или смеется. Кажется, это все-таки нервный смех. Гарри смеется тоже, это вдруг почему-то невероятно смешно, то, что он хочет сделать.

Он целует Малфоя. Прямо в губы, вот так. Он целует Малфоя, прижавшись к нему всем телом, обхватив его руками, целует глубоко и мокро, а потом – мелкими поцелуями в сомкнутые губы, до уголка, коснувшись зубов, когда Драко говорит – прямо в его поцелуй:

\- Этого не может быть…

\- Скажи, если тебе неприятно, - шепчет Гарри, спускаясь поцелуями к шее, это так удобно, что Драко чуть выше него. Он запрокидывает голову, и стонет беспомощно, тихо, и дергается в объятьях, так, что Гарри сильнее сжимает руки. Драко сглатывает, и Гарри целует двинувшееся адамово яблоко, ниже, под ним, еще ниже, его руки спускаются Драко на ягодицы, осторожно поглаживая. Он не уверен, что знает, как поступить дальше.

Какое-то время они просто стоят так, тискаясь, дыша в губы друг другу, перемежая выдохи поцелуями, и вдохи – тоже поцелуями. «Этого не может быть», - повторяет Драко снова и снова.

И Гарри с ним согласен – этого не может быть.

Но это есть.

***

\- Что мы будем делать? – спрашивает Малфой в прохладной темноте их спальни.

\- Я не знаю, - шепотом отвечает Гарри. Малфой тяжело дышит, они лежат на кровати, обнявшись, и поцелуи распалили их уже слишком сильно. Малфой пару секунд мешкает, а потом вдруг садится и начинает деловито расстегивать штаны Гарри. Он быстро раздевает его, скидывает одежду сам, куда-то за край кровати, словно там – бушующее море, а они вдвоем на спасительном плоте. Затем Малфой ложится сверху, прижавшись впалым животом в живот Гарри. И кое-чем другим тоже прижавшись.

«Он по той части», - вспоминает Гарри. У него самого совершенно нет опыта. Этого Драко знать не обязательно.

Они двигаются навстречу друг другу в темноте. Драко держит его за запястья, впиваясь поцелуями-укусами ему в горло, и Гарри снова запрокидывает голову, разводит колени, сжимая ими бедра Малфоя – так жалко, так беспомощно. Он ничего не может с собой поделать. Он вообще ничего не может поделать.

Тихий смешок, когда изо рта Гарри вырывается стон. Кожа его горла натянута и горит, он откидывает голову так далеко назад, что совсем зарылся в подушку. На месте каждого поцелуя – влажное пятнышко, которого касается прохладный воздух. Чертов Малфой идеален. Он гладит пальцами запястья Гарри, вырисовывает на них узоры, прижав к кровати, это лучшие в мире кандалы.

Невозможно поверить. Гарри не может поверить, что это происходит с ним, с ними. Действительно происходит, и мир не переворачивается, не лопается, как мыльный пузырь, и за окном сигналит какая-то машина, когда Драко целует местечко у Гарри на груди, над правым соском, так нежно и медленно, что внутри у Гарри все скручивается в узел.

«Пожалуйста», - хочет он попросить, - «Пожалуйста, не делай этого со мной», но уже слишком поздно, он сам это затеял и уже не может остановиться, он поднимает бедра, елозит, упираясь пятками в мягкий матрас, ищет контакта, ближе-ближе-ближе, и Драко толкается в него, член скользит по члену, словно взрывается салют.

В какой-то момент Драко выпускает его руки, и Гарри кладет ладонь ему на затылок, сминая мягкие волосы – в полумраке они кажутся совсем льняного цвета – неловко и пылко целует в губы, просовывает язык ему в рот, зажмурив глаза – а Малфой стонет в него, стонет так, будто ему нестерпимо больно. Его рука ложится на их члены, стискивая их вместе, скользит вверх-вниз, недостаточно быстро, недостаточно крепко, Гарри накрывает ее своей рукой, и Драко снова стонет.

Им тяжело дышать, Гарри ничего не видит, он где-то уронил очки, может даже, они где-то в смятых простынях, кажется, он на них лежит. Драко приподнимается, чтобы оседлать его бедра, скользит ладонями по груди и животу, жадно, отчаянно. Гарри тянется к нему, пытается снова уложить на себя сверху, почувствовать тяжелое гладкое тело, но Драко сжимает обеими руками его соски, и Гарри бессильно роняет руки. Драко наклоняется, чтобы вобрать их в рот, по очереди, один, а потом другой, и его волосы скользят по груди Гарри. И его дыхание оставляет след на коже, а пальцы осторожно трогают бока, ребра, расходящиеся от глубоких вдохов. Это почти щекотно, на грани между неудобством и наслаждением.

Гарри боится, что кончит прямо сейчас, это так стыдно. «Я целовал твои ботинки. Я рыдал, меня стошнило при тебе», - звучит в голове голос Драко. Но все равно стыдно; Гарри думает о соплохвостах, он всегда думает о соплохвостах в такие моменты, и обычно это помогает.

Но Малфой целует его в пупок, а потом спускается ниже, и Гарри кричит, вскидывая бедра. Слишком остро, слишком сильно, он держится изо всех сил, пока Драко опаляет влажным дыханием головку напряженного члена, пока облизывает его, деликатно прихватив губами.

Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста…

В какой-то момент Драко отстраняется, и Гарри тянется вслед за ним, но тут же запрещает себе. Малфой тяжело дышит, он выглядит пьяным, ниточка слюны тянется от головки к его нижней губе, рвется, когда Драко неуверенно спрашивает:

\- Хочешь зайти дальше?

Гарри кивает и раздвигает ноги, Драко выглядит потрясенным, кажется, он имел в виду что-то другое.

\- Я… я не… - он звучит подавлено, Гарри не понимает, что сделал не так. – Я не слишком… - Драко сглатывает, с усилием произносит, - Я другое предпочитаю, - словно за этим последует наказание, словно это позор.

«Пожалуйста, трахни меня», - слышит за этим Гарри. «Засади так глубоко, чтобы я кончил». Он обхватывает Драко ногами, заставляя упасть сверху, покрывает поцелуями его ошеломленное лицо, в уголок кривящихся губ, в скулу, в лоб, в переносицу, под левым глазом, в подбородок, в ямочку на подбородке под нижней губой, в губы, сталкиваясь языками. Малфой с протяжным стоном трется об него, задыхается, морщит лоб.

\- Я не слишком хорош в этом, - предупреждает Гарри, подразумевая: «Я никогда не был с мужчиной, я, черт возьми, и с женщинами не слишком часто…», Драко мотает головой, глядит на него с пугающей нежностью, горько выдыхает:

\- Ты идеален.

Гарри смущенно улыбается, гладит Драко по спине, когда тот перекатывается на живот, его ладонь скользит вдоль позвоночника, изгибы у Малфоя почти женские, но тело жесткое, с невероятно узкими бедрами, Гарри не знает, как он между ними поместится. Ягодицы Драко удачно ложатся в ладони, и Гарри сжимает их пару раз, удивленный реакцией. Драко зарывается лицом в подушку, он стонет так громко и развратно, что у Гарри поджимаются яйца.

Гарри трогает пальцами теплый анус, это так странно – трогать кого-то там; что-то настолько личное, интимное. Гарри мягко нажимает, чуть погружая палец внутрь, и Драко мычит. Кажется, он грызет подушку. Нетерпеливо ерзает, приподнимает задницу, широко расставляя колени. Гарри гладит его поясницу, сжимает легонько мошонку, такую мягкую и уязвимую. Драко замирает, он совершенно неподвижен, Гарри беспокоится, что сделал что-то неправильно – он все время об этом думает, хотя никогда не признается – и спрашивает вполголоса:

\- Это… хорошо? Мне продолжать?

Драко содрогается.

\- Да-а-а-а…

Приободренный, Гарри продолжает изучение. Он трет местечко за мошонкой, и Драко начинает задыхаться. Снова и снова Гарри поглаживает там, пока Драко не хватается за свой член, принимаясь дрочить, совершенно потеряв контроль над собой.

Гарри прижимается к нему сзади, скользит членом между худых ягодиц, и Малфой сжимает их. Это приятно, но этого недостаточно. Гарри облизывает палец и пропихивает его внутрь тесной дырочки, он старается действовать осторожно, но Драко свирепо требует:

\- Быстрее!

И дело идет быстрее. Гарри кружит пальцами вокруг входа, пропихивает их внутрь, вытаскивает и вводит снова, пока они не начинают входить свободно, только колечко ануса сжимается вокруг них, словно обнимает. Гарри действует так, будто делал это тысячу раз, ему кажется, что все это уже было, ночное смутное дежавю, этот жар, и запах, и звук…

Гарри почти ничего не видит. Только чувствует. Он чувствует, как мучительно медленно Драко смыкается вокруг него – смыкается, словно вода, словно это какая-то магия – так тепло и тесно… Гарри слышит негромкий, придушенный стон, и вздох, и в перерыве между ними – шепотом: «Гарри…». А потом – в такт толчкам, сдавленно и громко: «Гарри! Гарри! Гарри!» - и кажется, Малфой пытается закрыть себе рот рукой, и Гарри смеется, легко и свободно. Ему кажется, будто он летит, это ночной полет, город под ногами, и щеки пылают, и вдохнуть все время сложней, чем выдохнуть… Гарри запускает руку Драко под живот, обхватывает его член, болезненно напряженный, торчащий, пульсирующий от желания. Входит с каждым разом все глубже и глубже. Драко охает, изгибается, его спина влажная от пота, его затылок пахнет так по-странному знакомо, когда Гарри ложится сверху, и толчки становится короткими, но, кажется, теперь все получается только лучше, потому что Драко стонет почти без остановки. Гарри не мог представить, точно уж не мог, что будет настолько… что он так сильно… что…

Все вспыхивает белым. Свет растворяется и тает под веками, и Гарри, прижавшись губами к уху Драко, шепчет:

\- С ума сойти.

Драко поворачивает голову на бок, так, что губы Гарри скользят по его щеке. Его глаза закрыты, ресницы кажутся длинными, как у девчонки – Гарри впервые это заметил. Под ними горячо и мокро, их влажные тела слиплись, и Гарри лень даже дышать, но он поводит бедрами, чтобы выйти из Драко – хотя бы из вежливости – и слышит его тихий вздох.

\- С ума сойти, - говорит Гарри.

\- Да уж, - отвечает Драко.

Они целуются еще добрых два часа, прежде чем уснуть.

***

\- У меня для тебя кое-что есть, - говорит Гарри, вернувшись домой следующим вечером. Он не подозревал, что Малфой действительно обрадуется работе; стопка папок, пыльные документы, скучные бумажки. Драко листает их, включив настольную лампу. Гарри так и видит его занудные вечера: эта лампа и канцелярский стол, чашка остывшего кофе с коричневым ободком по краям.

Он надеется, это на какое-то время развлечет Драко. Это – и секс, конечно.

\- Я не могу торчать здесь вечно, - говорит Малфой, не отрываясь от чтения. – Я не хочу.

\- Обещаю тебе, мы делаем все…

\- Мы? – короткий взгляд.

\- Я и твой отец.

Драко насмешливо поднимает брови. Да уж, тот еще дуэт. Гарри заваривает им кофе, а Драко беззвучно шевелит губами, пока читает.

\- Что? – спрашивает он, не поднимая головы.

\- Ничего.

\- Ты все еще смотришь.

\- Ничего, - повторяет Гарри.

Он запнулся. На допросе; он запнулся. «Я н-не… убивал ее». Гарри запомнил это, потому что однажды Хмури учил его, как обмануть Веритасерум. Разбить предложение на две части, которые лишены самостоятельного смысла либо правдивы. Нужна тренировка, чтобы это сработало. И актерский талант, чтобы это выглядело естественно.

Не важно. Откуда Драко об этом знать?

И то, как он кричал на эльфа. И двери, открывающиеся перед ним, словно он действительно законный хозяин поместья. И этот взгляд. Взгляд, который он кинул на Гарри, когда тот сказал: «Ты не виноват».

Гарри никогда не узнает наверняка. Но всегда будет верить.

Драко.

***

В день, когда обвинения официально сняты, они идут гулять в Хогсмид. Проходят по старым местам. Гарри бредет в сторону окраины, где видна Визжащая Хижина. Он вспоминает, как однажды закидал Малфоя здесь снежками, будучи спрятан под мантией-невидимкой. Он улыбается себе под нос.

Малфой мерзнет и кутается в шарф.

\- Что теперь? – спрашивает Гарри, поддевая ногой мелкий камушек. – Какие планы?

\- В поместье я не вернусь.

\- Ясно.

\- Маггловская квартира меня устраивает. По крайней мере, это дешево.

Гарри вспоминает, как Малфой пренебрежительно морщил нос, завидев поношенную мантию Рона.

\- Дождусь повышения, - продолжает Драко задумчиво, облачка белого пара срываются с его губ.

\- Я имел в виду… тыхочешьвстречаться? – выпаливает Гарри. Как сопливые подростки! Он хватает Драко за руку, пальцы скользят по мягкой ткани его перчаток. – Я хочу сказать…

\- Ты это серьезно? – он выглядит удивленным. Бледным. Немного больным – будто у него кружится голова.

\- Очень серьезно.

\- Что у тебя за цели, Поттер? – бормочет Драко, и в первую минуту кажется, будто он спрашивает о намерениях – как в старомодных романах. Гарри растерян. Он пожимает плечами.

\- Ты мне нравишься. Секс был обалденным.

Драко едва заметно краснеет. Гарри злорадно ухмыляется: сам он, конечно, запинается, смущается и ведет себя, как придурок, но никогда не покрывается таким румянцем. Не тот тип кожи.

\- И потом, мы ведь ходили в китайский ресторан.

Китайский ресторан – это серьезно. Они разделили «уши». И клецки. Гарри не стал бы делать этого с кем попало; неловкие движения палочками, падающая еда, слезы на глазах от острого соуса. Нет уж – чтобы идти с человеком в китайский ресторан, требуется определенная степень доверия.

\- Мы можем снова туда сходить, - неуверенно предлагает Малфой.

\- Да.

\- Или еще куда-нибудь.

\- Да, - улыбается Гарри.

Они целуются прямо там – на улице, на людях; и хотя возле Визжащей Хижины пустынно, Гарри ощущает это, как заявление. Как демонстрацию намерений. Как победу.


End file.
